Yugioh The Karaoke Party
by Shade Wolf
Summary: Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity, to make a fanfiction about singing anime characters... would you write it down, or just let it drift? READ AND REVIEW DAMMIT!!!
1. The Party Begins!

Shade: Ok, before you read, this is plain lunacy. I've decided to never do a seirous fic. It's all about the Yugioh cast having  
a karaoke party. All most everying is invited, and everyone gets to sing a song!  
  
Fade: He's just plain high. Ignore him.  
  
Yami: What do I sing? What do I sing?  
  
Shade: Umm... we'll draw them from a hat.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yugioh.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Yami and Yugi are making snacks and drinks)  
  
Yugi: More popcorn?  
  
Yami: Nah. More Diet Coke?  
  
Yugi: You know that's just flavoured sugar-water?  
  
Yami: Really? (looks at bottle) Oh yeah.  
  
Yugi: Ok, more peanuts?  
  
Yami: You know that Seto Kaiba is allergic to nuts?  
  
Yugi: Then we can't have this water!  
  
Yami: Huh? (reads the bottle. It says 'May Contain Traces Of Nuts') O...............K. (the doorbell rings) Cool! Our first  
guest!  
  
(Yugi answers the door, and Joey and Tristan are there)  
  
Joey: Hey Yug'! We brought some... (drumroll)  
  
Tristan: Watermelon!  
  
Joey: What?!? We were supposed to bring some Duel Monsters cards!  
  
Tristan: They ran out... I got watermelon!  
  
Yugi: Thanks. I'm sure its delicous. Hold on... (he sees a note on the side of the watermelon. It reads 'May Contain Traces Of  
Nuts') What the hell?!? Its a *bleep*ing watermelon!  
  
(A lawyer appears next to him)  
  
Lawyer: Due to legal reasons, we cannot disvulge the information on why this watermelon contains traces of nuts.  
  
Yami: Get out of here!  
  
Lawyer: Beam me up, Spooty! (he disappears)  
  
Joey: Can we come in?  
  
Tristan: Watermelon! (he and Joey step in)  
  
Yugi: Help yourself to snacks! Tea and Mai should be here soon- (doorbell rings) There they are now! (he answers the door. Tea  
and Mai are standing there)  
  
Tea: Hey! We brought... (drumroll)  
  
Mai: 10,000 packs of Duel Monsters cards!  
  
Tea: We were supposed to bring a watermelon!  
  
Mai: They ran out.  
  
Yugi: Thank you guys! (sees a note on the packs) Oh jesus... ('May Contain Traces Of Nuts') YOU DON'T EVEN EAT CARDS!  
  
(Seto Kaiba and Mokuba step in)  
  
Yami: Hey dudes!  
  
Mokuba: We brought... (drumroll)  
  
Seto: An M&M! A crispy M&M!  
  
Mokuba: Sorry Yugi. We were SUPPOSED to bring one jelly bean.  
  
Yami: Coolski!  
  
Yugi: Ok, everyone is here but... (Bakura, Yami Bakura, Rex and Weevil walk in) You! Great!  
  
Yami Bakura: I hate you all... especially you, Yami Yugi!  
  
Weevil: I'm Amish!  
  
Yugi: Didn't you get eaten by a rabid pikachu thirsting for Amish blood?  
  
Rex: I was there!  
  
Yami: Ok! Who wants to sing first?  
  
Yami Bakura: I will! (he puts his hand in the hat and pulls out a piece of paper) Hmm... 'The Kick Your Ass Song'. Sounds fun!  
  
Yugi: Then sing!  
  
(Yami Bakura grabs the microphone)  
Yami Bakura: Music please! (the music starts. He sings in a Backstreet Boy voice)  
I'm gonna kick your ass until your head falls of,  
Then I'm gonna put it back on and do it again!  
Why? 'Cause I don't think it's learned it's lesson!  
Open the door sucker.  
It's Bakuuuuuraaaaaaa!  
(music stops and everyone claps)  
Thank you audience! I hate you all!  
  
Yugi: Great song! Who's next?  
  
Weevil: I will go! (he pulls out a piece of paper) 'I'm An Amish Loser And I'm OK'. Oh, thanks SHADE! (Shade: [laughs] Its ok)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: Ok, just read and review. And send in song ideas! Tell me where I can find the lyrics! 


	2. Sweet Old Lady Marmalade!

Shade: Ok, it's time for more songs by your favourite people in Yugioh!  
  
Fade: Lets dance! (disco music starts playing) Ah ah ah ah stayin' alive, stayin' alive, ah ah ah ah stayin' ALIIIIIIIIIVE,  
ALIIIII- (gets whacked by Exodia. He is weaing a backwards hat and gold medallions)  
  
Exodia: Shutup! You ruinin' my rappin' mood!  
  
Shade: Cool! Ok, thanks to... (puts on glasses and a piece of paper) Yami Exodia, Ookani Gekkani, Lady Lavender Clearwater (I  
DEMAND that you be a celebrity questioneer in Yami-Ball-Z!), and last, but not least, Sarah aka Celebi. They have given me  
ideas for this series.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Lady Marmalade, I'm A Slave 4 U or... umm...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tea: Yugi! Can I go before the Amish poof?  
  
Yugi: Yes. Heres the hat! (Tea pulls out a piece of paper) Ugh... me, Mai, Jess and Joey have to sing Laqdy Marmalade...  
  
Joey: WHAT?!?  
  
Mai: Cool!  
  
Jess: Love that song!  
  
Yami: Then sing!  
  
Joey: No way am I singing that song... (reads the lyrics) hmm... Ok.  
  
(Music starts playing)  
  
Mai:  
Where's all  
My soul sisters  
Let me hear y'all  
Flow sisters  
Hey sister, go sister,  
Soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister,  
Soul sister, go sister  
  
Rex: I'll be your soul sister... I mean brother... er...  
  
Tea:  
He met Marmalade down  
In old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff  
On the street  
She said,  
Hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go,  
Oh  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
(Hey hey hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee  
(Hee oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya  
(Ooh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
(Oh)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,  
Ce soir (oh oh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
  
Yami: Shake that booty!  
  
Jess:  
He sat in her boudoir  
While she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
Is where he started to freak,  
Yeah  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
(Da da yeah)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee  
(Ooh yeah yeah)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya  
(Yeah, yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade,  
Uh  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,  
Ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
(Ooh)  
  
Yugi: (to Yami) Wouldn't it be sweet if they were in Moulin Rouge outfits?  
  
Shade: AUTHOR POWER! (Mai, Tea, Jess and Joey are all in Moulin Rouge outfits)  
  
Joey: YOU *bleep*ING BASTARDS! I HATE Y- (is cut off by Mai)  
  
Mai:  
Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through with the  
Money and the garter belts  
Let 'em know we  
'Bout that cake,  
Straight out the gate  
We independent women,  
Some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine  
When I can spend yours  
Disagree, well that's you  
And I'm sorry  
I'ma keep playing  
These cats out like Atari  
Wear high heeled shoes,  
Getting love from the dudes  
  
Four bad as* chicks  
From the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Betta get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with  
Diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the  
Meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya  
(Come on)  
Mocca chocolata  
(What)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
One more time, come on  
  
Marmalade  
(Ooh)  
Lady Marmalade  
(Ooh yeah)  
Marmalade  
(Oh)  
  
Yugi: (wipes his head) Whew! Half time break for the lovely ladies!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: Ok, had to cut this one short. If you read this before Monday, 6th of May then this chapter was cut off. Chapter 3  
is the conclusion. Tune in! Send in song ideas and review! 


	3. The Girls Keep At It!

Shade: This is actually the conclusion to chapter 2. Most of it was cut off by the *bleep*ing FanFiction.Net size limit.  
Enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Joey: Oh, so it's my turn now, eh? Well I AIN'T SINGING! I'm freezing in this outfit...  
  
Shade: Wimp... AUTHOUR POWER! (Joey is now in spandex pants and wearing a t-shirt saying 'Give Me $100 And Meet Me In My Car)  
  
Joey: (sarcasticly) Oh, yes. Thats soooooooo much better.  
  
Tristan: Here's $100!  
  
Joey: . 


	4. Seto Is A 'Slave 4 U'!

Shade: Ok, Britney Spears has appeared to help Seto with his singing of 'I'm A Slave 4 U'. Apologies all round for those who  
read the cut off version of chapter 2/3. But after this song, Exodia is gonna rap!  
  
Exodia: (wearing backwards cap and gold medallions) Oh yea! (sees Britney) 'Sup slut?  
  
Fade: Don't you dare call Britney a slut!  
  
Shade: Ok then...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto: Ok, time for me to sing!  
  
Britney: Not in those awful clothes! Where did you get those... disgusting blue pants and jacket?  
  
Seto: Er... I'm Amish?  
  
Weevil: Hooray! Let's build a barn!  
  
Seto: P*ss off poofter, you're on your own.  
  
Britney: Anyway, you are NOT singing my song in those clothes. WARDROBE! (some females walk in with rows of clothes) Fit him  
up.  
  
(the women start stripping Seto and putting clothes on him. He ends up wearing a torn brown top [with PLENTY of cleavage] and  
a torn brown skirt)  
  
Seto: Say what?  
  
Britney: Perfect! Now sing! (music starts)  
  
Seto: Oh jesus...  
  
Yugi: Sing Seto!  
  
Seto: Ok... mic check one two...  
(his voice changes to a more girly tone)  
I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen.  
  
All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.  
  
Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)(Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)(This feels good)  
  
I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.  
  
What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.  
  
I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.  
  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,   
(I just wanna dance next to you)   
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,   
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)  
  
(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Now watch me)  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
[Panting]  
  
Britney: Shake your butt more! Show some cleavage!  
  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(I just feel I let myself go)  
  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(Wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(Uh Uh Uh)  
  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,   
(I just wanna dance next to you)   
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,   
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
  
I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)   
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
[Panting]  
  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
[Panting]  
  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)   
I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)  
I'm not trying to hide it.  
  
(Like that)  
  
Britney: Hooray! You have finished ruining my song! Bye! (she leaves)  
  
Yugi: Slave girl! Fetch me a glass of wine!  
  
Seto: Oh ha *bleep*ing ha.  
  
Yugi: Ok, Exodia wants to go next. And then... (pulls out from the hat) ...me and Yami will sing 'Baby Got Back'.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: Keep on sending the song ideas! Review also! 


	5. Exodia Raps

Shade: Exodia is rappin' to the beat of Purple Pills (aka the uncensored version of Purple Hills) Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or D12  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Exodia: Allright ya'll, lets go... Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Seto and Mokuba! Get up here! (music starts)  
  
All Of Them:  
I take a couple uppers  
I down a couple downers  
But nothing compares  
To these blue and yellow purple pills  
I been to mushroom mountain  
Once or twice but who's countin'  
But nothing compares  
To these blue and yellow purple pills  
  
Exodia:  
Cool, calm, just like my mom  
With a couple of valium inside her palm  
It's Mr. Mischief with a trick up his sleeve  
To roll up on you like Christopher Reeves  
I can't describe the vibe I get  
When I drive by 6 people  
And 5 I hit  
Ah sh*t  
I started a mosh pit  
Squashed a bitch  
And stomped the foster kids  
These shrooms make me hallucinate  
Then I sweat till I start losing weight  
Till I see dumb sh*t start happenin'  
Dumber than Vanilla Ice tryin to rap again  
So bounce, bounce, c'mon bounce  
I said c'mon bounce  
Everybody in the house with a half an ounce  
Not weed I meant coke dumb ass sit down  
We don't bullshit, better ask around  
We throw the bomb and's dashing town  
Bizarre, your mom is passing out  
Get her ass on the couch 'fore she crashes out  
  
Yami & Yugi:  
F*ck that, someone help Denaun  
He's upstairs naked with a weapon drawn  
Hey Von  
You see me stepping on these leprechauns?  
It gotta be acid cuz the X is gone  
Ya I took them all dog with some parmesian  
And I think my arm is gone  
It's probably numb  
Dumb, dumb, and full of cumm  
And I think he 'bout to swallow his tongue  
Scary ass it was a false alarm  
You think I'm 'bout to die when I just got on  
So stop acting stupid  
You so high  
That you might wake up with a guy  
On some new sh*t  
I think I did too much  
This substance equals cuffs  
Red pills, blue pills, and green  
Big pills (That's ill)  
Mescaline  
  
All Of Them:  
I take a couple uppers  
I down a couple downers  
But nothing compares  
To these blue and yellow purple pills  
I been to mushroom mountain  
Once or twice but who's countin'  
But nothing compares  
To these blue and yellow purple pills  
  
Bakura:  
Duelin' Dozen  
80 of us  
Duelin' brothers  
Ladies love us  
That's why our baby mothers  
Love us but they hate each other  
They probably wanna take each other out  
And date each other  
Some-, something, something, something  
Something, something, something, something  
  
Yami Bakura:  
Pop pills  
Pills I pop  
Pop two pills  
On stilts I walk  
Snort two lines that were filled with chalk  
Thought it was Incredible I killed the Hulk  
I wanna roll away  
Like a rollerblade  
Until my eyes roll back in my skull for days  
And when I'm old and gray  
Look for coke to smoke  
I overdose   
When I pack up my nose with coke  
*cough cough cough*  
am i supposed to choke  
Had an accident when the Trojan broke  
Ahh, poor baby  
Born by whore lady  
Now I gotta Strangle it  
(You're crazy!)  
  
Seto:  
I pop four E's at one time  
And I don't need water when I'm swallowing mine  
(You got any shroom?)  
Does Bizarre smoke crack?  
I can't get job  
Because my arms show tracks  
Why the hell you niggas think I rap?  
I do it just to get your company hijacked  
If you like smack  
Then I might too  
(Swift, chill)  
I just wanna get high like you  
And I don't give a damn if they white or blue  
Speed, shrooms, down the valiums  
Even smoke weed outta vacuums  
I just got some and I'm going back soon  
  
All Of Them:  
I take a couple uppers  
I down a couple downers  
But nothing compares  
To these blue and yellow purple pills  
I been to mushroom mountain  
Once or twice but who's countin'  
But nothing compares  
To these blue and yellow purple pills  
  
Mokuba:  
I'm at rave  
Looking like a slave  
High off chronic  
Gin and tonic demonic  
Body smelt like vomit  
Pussy poppin', acid droppin', dope heavy guy  
Heroine mescaline pimp  
So ladies wanna try  
Blue pills, golden seals  
Got Bizarre actin' ill  
Drugs kill (Yeah, right)  
Bitch I'm for real  
Shut your mouth you dirty sl*t  
You know you want it in your butt  
I'll put it in your c*nt  
Let Bizarre nutt  
  
All Of Them:  
I take a couple uppers  
I down a couple downers  
But nothing compares  
To these blue and yellow purple pills  
I been to mushroom mountain  
Once or twice but who's countin'  
But nothing compares  
To these blue and yellow purple pills  
  
(music stops)  
  
Exodia: Yeah ya'll. Dat's right.  
  
Tea: Yay! I wanna sing! I wanna sing!  
  
Yugi: Ok, draw it! (Tea grabs a note from the hat)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: Read and review, and send in ideas! 


	6. The Big Break(Up)

Shade: Whoa. Over 40 reviews for 5 chapters. I can't believe this stupid idea is such a *bleep*ing success.  
  
Fade: Yep!  
  
Shade: Ok, well I decided to not have a song in this one. Next episode there will be Teas song, but keep on sending in ideas for  
her song, kay?  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tea: (reads note) Ok then... Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Mmmmyes?  
  
Tea: There's nothing on this piece of paper. It's just blank.  
  
Yami: Oops! I must have 'forgotten' to write on it. Anyway, lets eat and drink!  
  
(everyone goes to the food table)  
  
Seto: Yummy! Shrimp! (he is about to eat the shrimp)  
  
Yugi: Seto! NO! (whacks the shrimp out of Setos hand)  
  
Seto: Huh? What did you do that for?  
  
Yugi: Read the shrimp.  
  
Seto: O................K. (looks at the shrimp. Written on it is 'May Contain Traces Of Nuts) Say what?  
  
Yugi: (rolls his eyes) I know. I'm getting sick of it too.  
  
Bakura: (to Exodia) I loved that song.  
  
Exodia: Thanks ya'll. (gets out a syringe and fills it with white liquid)  
  
Yami: You do drugs?  
  
Exodia: I got hooked on the white stuff back in '84. (injects syringes contents into himself) Oh yeah. (starts re-filling the  
syringe)  
  
Rex: Umm, isn't that to much?  
  
Exodia: (injects himself) You can never have too much- (suddenly freezes and falls to the ground)  
  
Yugi: My god what happened?!  
  
Bakura: (drinks some Coke) He ODed.  
  
Yugi: Oh. No biggie. (eats some chips)  
  
Joey: So, Weevil. I take it that you're gay.  
  
Weevil: (drinks some water) Yep.  
  
Joey: And I take it you are also Amish.  
  
Weevil: (drinks more water) Yep.  
  
Joey: And I also take it that you have been eaten by a rabid pikachu thirsting for amish blood? (thanks to Hitoki. I know they're  
yours gurl)  
  
Weevil: (finishes off the water) Yep.  
  
Joey: (raises an eyebrow) You lead a pretty *bleep*ed up life, don't you?  
  
Weevil: Uh huh.  
  
(Flip to Yami, Shade and Bakura talking at a table)  
  
Shade: You know I was out of town in New York a while back. I was hungry, so I went to a place called 'McDonalds'.  
  
Yami: What? They didn't have Yami Burger over there?!?  
  
Shade: Nope. But the food they had was different.  
  
Bakura: Example.  
  
Shade: Well, over there you can get a Yami Burger with cheese. But they don't call it a Yami Burger with cheese.  
  
Yami: What is it called?  
  
Shade: A quarter-pounder with cheese.  
  
Yami: Quarter-pounder... huh. Well, do they have Yamis Non-Gelatinated Vibrated Dairy Drinks?  
  
Shade: Mmm hmm. They call 'em 'Shakes'.  
  
Bakura: Shakes. Don't know what you're getting.  
  
Yami: Well I know what I'm getting. Some donuts. (gets up)  
  
(Flip to Tea and Mai talking)  
  
Mai: So you and Yugi still together?  
  
Tea: Yeah but... (whispers in Mai's ear) You understand?  
  
Mai: No girl, you didn't say nothin'! You just went 'whisper whisper whisper whisper'! You didn't tell me anything!  
  
Tea: Sorry. I'm not a very good whisperer. I said that I am cheating on Yugi with-  
  
Weevil: Hi girls! Hi Tea...  
  
Mai: WHAT?!?  
  
Tea: You guessed?  
  
Mai: YOU AND WEEVIL?  
  
Weevil: Hell yeah.  
  
Yugi: (overhears) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (grabs the microphone)  
Body and soul,  
I'm a freak,  
I'm a freak,  
Body and soul,  
I'm a freak, I'm a freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak!  
Freak...  
  
Tea: I'm sorry Yugi...  
  
Yami: (walks over to Yami) Sorry dude...  
  
Yugi: (sniffs) Why?  
  
Yami: Just remember... (grabs the microphone)  
Like true rockers child,  
We were born,  
Born to be wild,  
And we'll fly so high...  
Born to be wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiild  
(Seto plays air guitar)  
Born to be wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiild  
  
(Yugi walks over to Tea)  
  
Yugi: (softly to Tea) I hate you.  
  
(Yugi walks off and goes outside)  
  
Tea: (collapses onto her knees) I'm sorry...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: Ok, Teas song may have to be influenced. Read and review, keep sending in song ideas. 


	7. Yugi and Tea Get Together Again!

Shade: Ok then, it's time for a Shakira song! Love her music!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Shakira or Silverchair  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tea: (grabs the mike) This goes out to Yugi... I'm so sorry baby...  
  
Yami: So you should be...  
  
Tea:  
Lucky you were born that far away so  
We could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence   
Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten million ways to love somebody  
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet  
  
Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear  
  
Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run for cover when I need it  
And these two eyes that for no other  
The day you leave will cry a river   
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
At your feet  
I'm at your feet  
  
Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
Think out loud  
Say it again  
  
Le do le le le le  
Tell me one more time  
That you'll live  
Lost in my eyes.  
  
Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
You've got me head over heals  
There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel  
(collapses on ground crying)  
  
(Yugi walks in)  
  
Yugi: How can I stay mad at you? Come here! (Tea rushes to Yugi and they hug)  
  
Audience: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!  
  
Weevil: What about me?  
  
Shade: AUTHOR POWER! (two aliens grab Weevil)  
  
Weevil: Oh no, not again!  
  
(the aliens and Weevil disappear)  
  
Yami: C'mon Yugi, let's do a super cool song!  
  
Yugi: No thanks, do it yourself.  
  
Yami: What ever... (grabs a guitar)  
We are the youth  
We'll take your fascism away  
We are the youth  
Apologize for another day  
We are the youth  
Our politicans are so sure  
We are the youth  
And we are knocking on death's door  
  
Never knew we were living in a world  
With a mind that could be so sure  
Never knew we were living in a world  
With a mind that could be so small  
Never knew we were living in a world  
Where the world is an open court  
Maybe we don't want to live in a world  
Where innocence is so short  
  
We'll make it up to you in the year 2000 with you  
  
We'll make it up to you in the year 2000  
Build it up for you in the year 2000  
Make it hard for you in the year 2000  
Build it up for you in the year 2000 with you  
  
Bakura: Shut your hole, Yam-yam!  
  
Everyone: YAM-YAM?!  
  
Bakura: (gives everyone the finger) Screw you.  
  
Yugi: Ooooh, Bakura's got an attitude.  
  
Bakura: Suck my balls Yugi.  
  
(Mai and Shakira walk in holding hands)  
  
Mai: Hey guys!  
  
Shakira: (whispers to Mai) Let's geet out of here and... you know...  
  
Hundreds Of Perverted Readers: Lezzo love! Lezzo love! Lezzo love!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: Keep sending in those ideas for this fic! Also, just read and review! 


	8. Weevil Sings 'Amish Loser'

Shade: Ok then... I note that not many people have reviewed my stories lately... that will change, or else (gives everyone a  
greasy) If you don't know what a greasy is, then you have no life. Enough of the idle chit-chat, it's time to sing! This  
episode, I give Weevil a chance to sing his version of teenage dirtbag... enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wheatus or Yu-Gi-Oh!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami: Weevil, it's your turn to sing. Try not to kill us all, ok?  
  
Weevil: I'll have you know that I'm an excellent singer! (grabs air-guitar) One, two, one two three four... (music starts)  
Her name is Tea,  
I had a dream about her,   
She rings my bell,   
I got gym class in half an hour;   
Oh how she rocks in Keds and tube socks,   
but she doesn't know who I am;   
And she doesn't give a damn about me.  
  
Cause I'm just a amish loser baby.   
Yeah I'm just a amish loser baby.   
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me.   
Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo  
  
Her boyfriend's a dick;   
He brings a deck to school   
and he'd simply kick my ass if he knew the truth;   
He lives on my block;   
He duels and I suck;   
But he doesn't know who I am   
and he doesn't give a damn about me.  
  
Cause I'm just a amish loser baby.   
Yeah I'm just a amish loser baby.   
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me.   
Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo  
  
Oh yeah, amish;   
No, she doesn't know what she's missing.  
Oh yeah, amish;   
No, she doesn't know what she's missing.  
  
Man I feel like mold;   
It's prom night and I am lonely;   
Lo and behold, she's walking over to me;   
This must be fake; my lip starts to shake;   
How does she know who I am;   
and why does she give a damn about me. . .  
  
Stop staring at me you f*cking poofter;   
I'll beat you up on Friday, you f*cking weak sh*t,   
I'm popular and I will never like you. . .   
Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo  
  
Oh yeah, amish;   
Yeah, I pretty sure she knows what she's missing.  
Oh yeah, amish;   
Yeah, I pretty sure she knows what she's missing.  
  
Tea: You like me?! Gross!!!  
  
Shade: Thats just sick. I thought you and Bakura-  
  
Bakura: We're no longer together.  
  
Yami: Sweet. How 'bout you, Mai and I get it on in the back room.  
  
Mai: I'd prefer just to deep-throat you. (Shades Note: I have no idea what deep throat is. If you know, tell me through  
reviews or e-mail. Please)  
  
Seto: Can you give me some oral, Mai?  
  
Mai: $50 and you're on.  
  
Mokuba: That's it. I despise this fic. All we do is sing or make dirty jokes!  
  
Shade: And your point is...?  
  
Mokuba: I have no point. I just wanted attention...  
  
(everyone ignores Mokuba)  
  
Yugi: (to Tea) French me, baby. (they start making out)  
  
Yami: (to Shade) Where did that come from?!  
  
Shade: This fic needed more frenching.  
  
Seto: Can I get some frenchy action?  
  
Shade: Sure... (snaps finger. Luna is now making out with Seto)  
  
Luna: Oh yeah Seto!  
  
Seto: (rips Luna off his face) Eww!!! Cat hair tounge!!!  
  
(Rex is eating at the food table)  
  
Rex: (burps) We've run out of food!  
  
Yami: WHAT?! We need more food. Now.  
  
(Ronin [Shades other identity] is standing next to the door)  
  
Ronin: So it's food you want, eh? I'll find it for $300, but I'll bring it in for another $700. Or just a 'How To Draw Manga'  
book and a pack of cinammon gum.  
  
Yugi: Excellent. But where do we go for this food?  
  
Ronin: We must break into... Wal-Mart. Here are your uniforms. (throws everyone a black full-body leotard)  
  
Yugi: Cool. (puts his own)  
  
Mai: (looks her over. Notes that hers has no chest covering) Hmm... methinks a certain author wanted to have a naked Mai this  
episode.  
  
Shade: Heh heh heh...  
  
Mai: Fortunatly, I always carry a black boob-tube! (puts it on)  
  
Shade: WHAT?! THIS ISN'T IN THE SCRIPT! YOUR JOB IS ON THE LINE!!!  
  
Tea: Hey! How come mine isn't full of holes?!  
  
(everyone leaves in their black full-body leotard)  
  
(Everyone pinned on the wall of Wal-Mart)  
  
Yami: Why aren't we getting food?  
  
Ronin: The doors locked.  
  
Yugi: Huh? Your grand plan is stopped by a locked door?  
  
Ronin: No... did you bring the string?  
  
Yami: (holds up a rope) Yep!  
  
Ronin: Did you bring the paperclip?  
  
Yami: Uh huh! (holds up paperclip)  
  
Ronin: Did you bring the dickfor?  
  
Yami: What's a dickfor?  
  
Ronin: It's for f*cking, silly.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shade: Gotta love that joke. Alright then, read and review! Send in ideas for songs! Tell me what deep-throat is! 


	9. Gay Eskimo

Shade: Well, they've been arrested. And it's time to sing in jail. How lovely.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Yamis sitting on the bench in their cell with a guitar)  
  
Yami:  
I'm the only gay Eskimo  
I'm the only one I know  
I'm the only gay Eskimo  
In my tribe   
  
I go out seal hunting with my best friend Tarka  
But all want to do is get into his parka  
I'm the only gay Eskimo  
In my tribe  
  
Well me and Muk-Fluk-Chuk-Buk  
We both like blubber  
But me I've got this crazy fetish for rubber  
I'm the only gay Eskimo  
In my tribe  
  
I make a wish on the Northern Lights  
That I can find a decent pair of whaleskin tights  
I'm the only gay Eskimo  
In my tribe  
  
And the seals they sing now...  
  
These cold winter nights  
Are taking their toll  
I even get excited when I see the North Pole  
See the North Pole...  
  
I'm the only gay Eskimo  
Only gay Eskimo  
I'm the only one I know  
The only one I know-oh-oh-oh  
I'm the only gay Eskimo  
In my tribe  
  
(they notice James Bond in the corner)  
  
Yugi: James?! James Bond?! I thought you were out of the spy buisness!  
  
James: You know what they say. Once a spy, always a spy, but once a night is enough! Ha ha ha!  
  
Yami: Amusing. Can you get us out?  
  
James: (pulls out a chocolate bar) Ah hah!  
  
Tea: What? You found an explosive snack to bust us out?  
  
James: No...  
  
Bakura: A drugged candy to eliminate the guards?  
  
James: No...  
  
Ronin: A mining tool cleverly disguised?  
  
James: No, it's a light snack! (eats the candy)  
  
Yami: (looks at the camera) Hi. Today, on the documentery channel... (gestures towards Yugi)  
  
Yugi: What are you doing?  
  
Yami: You know it's kind of hard,  
Just to get along today,  
Our subject isn't cool,  
But he fakes it anyway.  
He may not have a clue-  
  
Yugi: Huh?  
  
Yami: (smiling) And he may not have a style-  
  
Yugi: Pardon?  
  
Yami: But everything he lacks,  
Well he makes up in denial!  
  
(everyone but Yugi start singing)  
  
Everyone: So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway!  
  
Yugi: Are you talking about me?  
  
Everyone: He's gonna play the field, and keep it real,  
For you no way, for you no way,  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate,  
At least you'll-  
  
(James suddenly pulls out a gun and shoots Yami)  
  
Tea: No!  
  
Bakura: Nooo!  
  
Fade: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (runs away)  
  
(Yami gets up)  
  
Yami: Jesus, can you be a bit more subtle next time?  
  
James: It's time to escape.  
  
Yugi: Hold on. Better get Tea ready to run.  
  
(Yugi kneels in front of Tea, pulls down her pants and starts doing things with his mouth on Teas... you know... clit...)  
  
Tea: Oh... mmm... (starts having an orgasm)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shade: Had to keep that short. READ AND REVIEW!!! SEND ME SONG IDEAS!!! 


	10. Aqua time

Shade: Aqua time it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any songs in this fic. Also, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami: Heres a song me and Bakura want to sing... (music starts)  
  
Bakura: Hi Barbie!  
  
Yami: Hi Ken!  
  
Bakura: Wanna go for a ride?  
  
Yami: Sure Ken!  
  
Bakura: Jump in!  
  
Yami:  
I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, that is your creation.  
  
Bakura: Come on Barbie, lets go party!  
  
Yami:  
I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, that is your creation.  
I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling.  
  
Bakura:  
You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.  
  
Yami:  
You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always yours"  
uu-oohuh..  
  
Yami:  
I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, that is your creation.  
  
Bakura:  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
  
Yami:  
Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let´s go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"  
  
Bakura:  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
  
Yami:  
I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, that is your creation.  
I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, that is your creation.  
  
Bakura:  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
  
Yami:  
Oh, I´m having so much fun!  
  
Bakura:  
Well, we just getting started  
  
Yami:   
Oh, I love you Ken!  
  
(Music stops)  
  
Yami: Yay!!! Lets do another Aqua song! (Music starts)  
Sometimes, the feeling is right..  
You fall in love for the first time..  
Heartbeat, and kisses so sweet..  
Summertime love in the moonlight..  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah  
Now the summer is gone,  
you had to go back home.  
Please come and see me again,  
I never felt more alone...  
  
Bakura: Baby, I am missing you  
  
Yami: I want you by my side  
  
Bakura: And I hope you'll miss me too.  
  
Yami: Come back and stay  
  
Bakura: I think about you every day  
  
Yami: I really want you too  
  
Bakura: You swept my feet right off the ground, you're the love I found.  
  
Yami:  
Doctor Jones, Jones,  
Calling Doctor Jones.  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones,  
Get up now.  
  
Yugi and Joey: Wake up now!  
  
Yami:  
Doctor Jones, Jones,  
Calling Doctor Jones.  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones,  
Wake up now.  
  
Yugi and Joey: Wake up now!  
  
Yami:  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah  
All I think of is you,  
and all of the things we had,  
Doctor, what can I do?  
Why does it have to be like that?  
  
Bakura: Baby, I am missing you  
  
Yami: I want you by my side  
  
Bakura: And I hope you'll miss me too.  
  
Yami: Come back and stay  
  
Bakura: I think about you every day  
  
Yami: I really want you too  
  
Bakura: You swept my feet right off the ground, you're the love I found.  
  
Yami:  
Doctor Jones, Jones,  
Calling Doctor Jones.  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones,  
Get up now.  
  
Yugi and Joey: Wake up now!  
  
Yami:  
Doctor Jones, Jones,  
Calling Doctor Jones.  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones,  
Wake up now.  
  
Yugi and Joey: Wake up now!  
  
Yami:  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah  
Please, please cure me..  
Please, please cure me..  
Please, please cure me..  
Please, please cure me..  
Doctor Jones, Jones -  
  
Yugi and Joey: Wake up now!  
  
Yami: Doctor Jones, Jones -  
  
Yugi and Joey: Wake up now!  
  
Yami: Doctor Jones, Jones -  
  
Yugi and Joey: Wake up now!  
  
Yami: Doctor Jones, Jones -  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu  
Ah-yippie-yi-yeah  
Ah-yippie-yi-yu-ah  
Doctor Jones, Jones,  
Calling Doctor Jones.  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones,  
Get up now.  
  
Yugi and Joey: Wake up now!  
  
Yami:  
Doctor Jones, Jones,  
Calling Doctor Jones.  
Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones,  
Wake up now.  
  
Yugi and Joey: Wake up now!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shade: Continue suggesting!!! Read and review!!! 


	11. Monty Python Songs!

Shade: Some Monty Python songs for you all today.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Monty Python or anything to do with the aformentioned things.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi: Good evening ladies and gentlemen, heres a little number I tossed off recently in the Caribbean... (starts playing the piano)  
Isn't it awfully nice to have a penis?  
Isn't it frightfully good to have a dong?  
It's swell to have a stiffy,  
It's divine to own a dick,  
From the tiniest little tadger,  
To the worlds biggest prick!  
(drinks some water)  
So three cheers for your willy or John Thomas,  
Hooray for your one-eyed trouser snake,  
Your piece of pork, your wife's best friend,  
Your Percy or your cock,  
You can wrap it up in ribbons,  
You can slip it in your sock,  
But don't take it out in public,  
Or they'll stick you in the dock,  
And you won't come back.  
  
(Yugi gets off the stage)  
  
Yami: Loved the song, darling.  
  
Tea: Now, tell me again how big yours is, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Nevermind. Ryou Bakura!  
  
Ryou Bakura: What?!  
  
Yugi: Care to sing this song? (passes Ryou the lyrics)  
  
R. Bakura: (reads) Heh heh heh... funny stuff. Ok, but you guys have to join in too!  
  
Everyone Else: Ok!  
  
R. Bakura: Ok, start the music... (music starts)  
There are Jews in the world,  
There are Buddists,  
There are Hindus and Mormons and then,  
There are those who follow Mohammed,  
But I've never been one of them...  
I'm a Roman Catholic,  
And have been since before I was born,  
And the one thing they say about Catholics,  
Is that they'll take you as soon as you're warm...  
You don't have to be a six-footer,  
You don't have to have a great brainm  
You don't have to have any clothes on,  
You're a Catholic the moment Dad came...  
Because...  
Every sperm is sacred,  
Every sperm is great,  
If a sperm is wasted,  
God gets quite irate.  
  
Mokuba and that little blonde girl with the teddy bear:  
Every sperm is sacred,  
Every sperm is great,  
If a sperm is wasted,  
God gets quite irate.  
  
Mokuba:  
Let the heathens spill theirs,  
On the dusty ground,  
God shall make them pay for,  
Each sperm that can't be found.  
  
Mokuba and that little blonde girl with the teddy bear:  
Every sperm is wanted,  
Every sperm is good,  
Every sperm is needed,  
In your neighbourhood,  
  
Tea:   
Hindu, Taoist, Mormon,  
Spill theirs just anywhere,  
But God loves those who treat their,  
Semen with more care  
  
Yugi, Yami, Seto, Bakura:  
Every sperm is sacred,  
Every sperm is great  
  
Tea, Mai, Miho (have no idea who she is):  
If a sperm is wasted,  
  
Mokuba and that little blonde girl with the teddy bear:  
God gets quite irate.  
  
Pegasus:  
Every sperm is wanted  
  
Yugi and Tea:  
Every spem is good  
  
Grampa:  
If a sperm is needed,  
  
Yami and Ryou Bakura:  
In your neighbourhood  
  
Mokuba and that little blonde girl with the teddy bear:  
Every sperm is useful,  
Every sperm is fine  
  
Shade:  
God needs everybodys  
  
Yugi:  
Mine!  
  
Tea:  
And mine!  
  
Pegasus:  
And mine!  
  
Mai:  
Let the Pagen spill theirs,  
O'er mountain, hill and plain,  
  
Grampa:  
God shall strike them down for,  
Each sperm thats spilled in vain.  
  
Everybody:  
Every sperm is wanted,  
Every sperm is good,  
Every sperm is needed,  
In your neighbourhood,  
Every sperm is sacred,  
Every sperm is great,  
If a sperm is wasted,  
God gets quite irate.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: Please review!!! And please send in ideas!!! 


	12. My Song

Shade: My song tonight.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but this is my song tonight.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Shade walks up to the stage)  
  
Shade: It's not my fault  
It's not all in my head  
It's not all my fault  
You don't even know me  
You don't even know me  
  
I have no idea what  
Is happening in this world  
War and blood on the news  
I don't understand  
What I can do  
No one understands  
  
I'm just a guy  
I don't know what to do  
Don't accuse me of doing nothing  
What am I supposed to do?  
Can I still hang with my friends?  
Can I still have a girlfriend?  
  
My god  
Life is so depressing  
You live so short  
And then you're dead  
Better do what I can  
While I still can  
  
It's not my fault  
It's not all in my head  
It's not all my fault  
You don't even know me  
You don't even know me  
  
And about religon  
Am I supposed to care?  
Should I be a Buddist?  
Should I do anything?  
I'm not a nazi,   
I don't hate Jews  
But no one understands  
  
Goddamn rasicts  
I try and stop them  
And yet I get in trouble  
While they opress people  
What the hell is with this world?  
  
I like to watch anime  
Me and Jess do this all day  
We might do other things,  
But thats another matter  
Her parents don't even care  
But I still don't understand  
  
Whose ass did we pull insults from?  
Dipshit is what I'm called  
How does that even hurt?  
People might be sluts,  
People might hate me,  
But I don't give a f*ck  
  
It's not my fault  
It's not all in my head  
It's not all my fault  
You don't even know me  
You don't even know me  
  
Don't care about me  
Don't care about anything  
But just in case  
Try and do your part  
In case there is an afterlife  
I guess I'm going to hell.  
I don't understand.  
  
Hate me beat me  
Bleed me kill me  
Blame me for your crimes  
But don't forget  
That you have to do what you can  
Does anyone understand?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: Thats it! Read and review, send in ideas, yada yada yada. 


	13. Lose Yourself, Rebbeca

Shade: Ok, Eminem's Lose Yourself is coming your way! I cannot stress enough that I need your goddamn reviews! And your ideas!  
  
Disclaimer: F*ck it, read the other ones ya bastards.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi: Man, I haven't done many songs.  
  
Yami: Here's a good one, perfect for the kiddies!  
  
Tea: Go ahead! I got Rebecca right here!  
  
Rebecca: Yay! We're gonna listen to a song, aren't we teddy? (glomps her teddy, who is trying to call the asylum)  
  
Yami: Start the music! (music starts, Yami smiles and dances)  
A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y and Z!  
Now I know my ABC's, next time won't you... (Yami gets mad and grabs his balls)  
Suck my dick, mother f*cker!  
I'm a gonna f*ck you up, bitch!  
  
(everyone is stunned)  
  
Rebecca: Yay! We liked that song, didn't we teddy? (grabs the teddy, who was chatting up a hot chick)  
  
Yami Bakura: My turn, you fools! You will hear my voice soon, when I rule you all as my slaves!  
  
Yami Yugi: I'll join you in this song, ancient one.  
  
(Lose Yourself music starts)  
  
Yami Bakura: Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?  
  
Yami Yugi: His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy   
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready   
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin   
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud   
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
  
Yami Bakura: He's chokin, how everybody's jokin now  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
Is he? No  
  
Yami Yugi: He won't have it , he knows his whole back city's ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope  
He knows that, but he's broke  
He's so stacked that he knows   
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again yo  
This whole rap shit   
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him  
  
Tea: (puts on ghetto clothes) You better lose yourself in the music, the moment   
You own it, you better never let it go   
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow   
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
  
Yugi: Yeah!  
  
Yami Bakura: The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order   
A normal life is borin, but superstardom's close to post mortar  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter   
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
  
Yami Yugi: Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water   
His hoes don't want him no mo, he's cold product   
  
Yami Bakura: They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
He nose dove and sold nada  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
I suppose it's old potna, but the beat goes on  
Da da dum da dum da da  
  
Teddy: (puts on a beanie) You better lose yourself in the music, the moment   
You own it, you better never let it go   
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow   
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo   
  
Rebecca: (jumps onstage and glomps her teddy) No more games, I'ma change what you call rage   
Tear this mothafuckin roof off like 2 dogs caged   
I was playin in the beginnin, the mood all changed   
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage   
But I kept rhymin and stepwritin the next cypher   
Best believe somebody's payin the pied piper  
  
Yami Yugi: Sing it, girl!  
  
Rebecca: (puts on Teddys beanie) All the pain inside amplified by the fact   
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5   
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family   
Cuz man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers   
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life   
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder  
  
Yami Bakura: (pulls out his pistol and waves it about) Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus   
See dishonor caught up bein a father and a prima donna   
Baby mama drama's screamin on and   
Too much for me to wanna   
Stay in one spot, another jam or not   
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail   
  
Tea: (still in ghetto clothes) I've got to formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot   
Success is my only mothafuckin option, failure's not   
Mom, I love you, but this trail has got to go   
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot   
So here I go is my shot.  
Feet fail me not cuz maybe the only opportunity that I got  
  
Weevil: (puts on some torn Amish clothes) You better lose yourself in the music, the moment   
You own it, you better never let it go   
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow   
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
  
Rebecca: (nods her head up) You can do anything you set your mind to, man  
  
(everyone claps)  
  
Teddy: (to Rebbeca) Bitch, you brought down the motha f*cking house!  
  
Rebbeca: (glomps Teddy) Yay! That was fun, wasn't it teddy?  
  
Yugi: Well, that rocked.  
  
Shade: Well... what do we do now?  
  
Tea: Uh... get naked?  
  
Seto: (turns quickly) Did you hear that?  
  
Yami Yugi: What?  
  
(scuttling is heard)  
  
Seto: There it is again!  
  
(a group of ninja burst through the windows)  
  
Yugi: Uh oh, here's trouble.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: Suggest good fighting songs, my wiggers! 


End file.
